Little Miss Hug
Little Miss Hug is the thirty-fifth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the fifth one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Pink *'Shape': Heart *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Darker shade of pink *'Family': None *'Friends': Mostly everybody *'Rivals': Mr. Rude *'Occupation': Unknown *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Giving people a hug *'Dislikes': Not wanting to give anybody a hug *'Job': Hugging people *'Features': Red bow (similar to Hello Kitty's), red shoes, and daisies attached to her hair Story She is a happy, heart shaped Little Miss who loves to hug everyone. She is obsessed with hugging people and always hugs everyone she meets. Her catchphrase is "Everyone needs a hug." In the end of the story she is hugged by Mr. Grumpy. Appearance Little Miss Hug is a light pink heart shaped Little Miss with darker pink hair and a red bow. She has two daisies in her hair and red shoes with white detail. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Câlin (French) *Miss Knuddel (German) *Miss Abrazo (Spanish) *Η κυρία Αγκαλίτσα (Greek) *Mała Przylepa (Polish) *ハグちゃん (Japanese) *גברת חיבוק (Hebrew) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Small *Mr. Grumpy *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Bossy Pictures Only *Mr. Happy *Little Miss Birthday *Mr. Birthday Title character other appearances *Mr. Men Ballet Show Trivia *She is the 82nd member of the Mr. Men and Little Miss Family in the book series and would be the 86th member of the Mr. Men and Little Miss Family if Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Daredevil were included. *She is the only heart shaped character. *Her catchphrase is "Everyone needs a hug". *She once gave over 1000 hugs in one day. After doing this, she was so "hugsausted" that she took a holiday with Little Miss Sunshine. The Mr Men website page also states that her favourite hobby is rollerskating. *She officially appeared along with Little Miss Princess and Little Miss Whoops and some of the other characters in a 2015 book called Mr. Men Ballet Show. *She is friends with Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Mr. Small, and possibly Little Miss Tiny. She is also friends with Mr. Grumpy at the very end and he may have a crush on her. *Her bow is similar to Hello Kitty's. *Her bow has been removed in the later releases. *Little Miss Princess is her best friend. *She is Little Miss Valentine's cousin. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Cliparts Little-Miss-Hug-without-her-bow.jpg|Little Miss Hug without her bow Little Miss Hug 1A.jpg Little-Miss-Hug-2A.jpg Little Miss Hug-3a.png|Need a hug? Little-Miss-Hug 4A.PNG little-miss-hug-5a.PNG LITTLE MISS HUG-6A.PNG Little-Miss-Hug 7a.PNG Little Miss Hug 8A.png|Little Miss Hug sleeping Animation Hug.gif|Little Miss Hug says hi See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Heart Shaped Characters Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns